


Danger

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Ramblings about Taemin's body???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Taemin catches Jongin's eyes through the dressing room mirror.





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zfzR7KeiijE) performance.

The backstage is a bustle, everyone moving at a fast pace around Taemin. He shifts absent mindedly as hands press into him, placing a headset around his neck, Taemin's head tilting forwards as they adjust it. Fingers fiddle with wires, as the buttons of his shirt are undone by the swift fingers of a coordi noona. His eye lashes brush his cheeks as his eyes close, a makeup brush dusting in touch up over Taemin’s eyes, while someone else tweaks the long blond strands of his hair. 

There’s already adrenaline pulsing through Taemin’s veins, a soft sheen of sweat making his skin glow from songs already performed that night, and he’s anticipating the chance to get back on stage. Not alone but with Jongin, something that accentuates that familiar anticipation, the feeling thrumming in stuttered little waves, from his core and out through his limbs.  
  
Taemin hears Jongin before he sees him, the deep stutter of his laugh pulling Taemin’s attention to the other side of the dressing room. He catches sight of that familiar bright smile, and Taemin's gaze snags Jongin's own. Jongin's eyes are crescented with happiness, leaning forwards as someone slips a bowtie around his neck. 

It’s with regret that Taemin breaks their held gaze, looking away despite the desire to take in the sight of Jongin, dressed in a white button up, and black slacks. 

The heavy leather of Taemin’s stage jacket is shrugged up his arms, and over his shoulders, covering most of his bare torso. A smirk briefly flits over Taemin’s features, his shoulders drawing back as he stands tall, catching sight of himself in one of the large mirrors wrapping the dressing room. His blond hair falls in mussed waves around his face, framing kohl lined eyes, the strands sharpening his jawline. His Adam's apple is prominent along the expanse of his neck, thick with muscle, laced with veins, spilling down to sharp collarbones. Taemin's shoulders are broad under the black leather of his jacket, the tease of definition over his solid abdomen, broken with the black of his shamelessly low riding leather pants.  
  
It’s a sight Taemin is proud to be the bearer of, the little bit of edge, with a tease of danger worked into the look. He's playing with the line of masculine and pretty, and quite frankly, Taemin loves it. 

The wave of confidence causes a slight tilt to Taemin's shoulders, the fingers of one hand coming to hook in the front belt loop of his pants, his other hand pulling aside the jacket, exposing the faint outline of his ribs, and the dusk of one of his nipples. Taemin’s tongue flits over his bottom lip, letting the material drop aside, holding his own gaze in the mirror even as people continue to flit around him. 

The swell of pride fills his chest and pulls his shoulders back, strong, and broad. He looks _ good _ . Taemin’s got no shame admitting that to himself. He’s looking good, looking the exact brand of sexy that makes him _ feel _ sexy. It’s got this wonderful kind of confidence , twining with the adrenaline already humming through his system. The feeling has Taemin’s stage persona pulling a deeper more personal side of himself out along with it.  
  
It’s not until Taemin’s eyes flit to the side of his own image in the mirror that he notices the weight of Jongin’s gaze. There’s a dark look Taemin recognizes in Jongin’s eyes. Jongin rakes his gaze down over Taemin’s bare torso, and it's enough to prickle the older’s skin, lighting his nerves with the heat of memories. 

Jongin’s gaze lingers low and Taemin can’t help himself. He lets his fingers slip from where they rest on his belt, hand cupping himself through the black leather of his pants, squeezing the heavyweight of his cock and balls against his palm only a moment, before letting go. The fondle is brief, his hand falling away when Jongin's eyes snap back up to Taemin's face, a smug smirk on Jongin's thick lips. 

It’s amazing how even in this room full of people, Taemin's attention narrows in to focus solely on Jongin. The rush of backstage production, the urgency they're both caught up in fades away too easily when Jongin is in the room.It’s a dangerous game, Taemin knows that, but those long legs, and broad shoulders dressed all too smartly in crisp white linen, make it so hard to resist. 

Jongin’s outfit hides the expanse of his golden skin, the dips, and curves of muscles that make up Taemin’s favourite, and most familiar play space. Taemin knows perfectly well what he’s doing though, tilting his head back, he runs silver ring adorned fingers through his hair, pushing the soft blond strands back, and away from his face. 

Taemin doesn't have to look to feel Jongin’s gaze drag down over the length of his neck. Taemin knows too well the exact kinds of images he was pulling to the forefront of Jongin’s mind, Taemin unable to keep the sultry smirk from his features. Sure enough, Taemin confirms, looking in the mirror once more, Jongin is watching him. Jongin's eyebrow quirks in brief response to Taemin's display, before his attention is pulled elsewhere in the room.  
  
It’s well enough, Taemin’s own attention is snagged by the voice of the stage tech who is pressing a mic into his hand. Taemin’s mind refocuses on business as he makes his way through the bustle of the dressing room. They’re only moments from hitting the stage, Taemin heading towards the trap door he was to rise from, when the familiar warmth of a large palm catches his arm. Jongin stops Taemin, his hand moving to press against Taemin's lower back, as he leans closer, the proximity of Jongin lighting a simmering heat inside of Taemin.

“You’re dangerous.” 

Jongin's voice is smokey and playful, his lips brushing over the shell of Taemin's ear. The hot press of Jongin’s hand on Taemin’s waist has his body reacting like it’s the first time; Taemin's heart is fluttering as if this is new territory, as if Jongin’s hands on him was something they’d never before mapped out.

It’s a true testament to Taemin’s self control the way he suppresses the hot heat beginning to curl in his gut, spreading from where that large palm rests against his bare skin. This wasn’t the time to let Jongin wind him up. This was something they could come back to when they had the time, and privacy, to properly savour it. 

It doesn’t stop Taemin from shooting Jongin the most tantalizing of looks though, flashing a knowing smile at him, perfectly aware of just how dangerous he could be when Jongin was involved. Taemin reaches up to brush a hand down the length of Jongin's neck before he's pulling back. Taemin slips away without a word. There was nothing to say, nothing to prove. 

For how within the lines Taemin could be, Jongin has always had this ability to tempt him beyond his comfort zone. It went both ways though, Jongin's quiet reason, and stubborn resolve little match for glittering eyes paired with the right smile, glazed with the right tone of voice.

Taemin was perfectly aware of just how dangerous he could be, how easily he could get them both in trouble. Jongin though, was just as aware of how dangerous he made Taemin feel.


End file.
